


Cocoa and Christmas Cheer

by hazelNuts



Series: Winter/Holiday Prompts [12]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, POV Eretria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Anonymous asked: "holiday prompt : Princess Rover: hot chocolate and nighttime christmas tree decorating fluff(it's the holidays let me have my fluff okay)"





	Cocoa and Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Eretria hates having the late shift at the diner, because, well, it’s the late shift, which means that it’s very late when she gets home and that she’s very tired, and because there are very few customers the tips are shitty. The only reason she agreed to the late shift this week, was as trade to have Christmas and New Year’s off.

She trudges up the last couple steps to the apartment. Her body floods with relief when she puts the key in the lock, turns it, and shoves open the door.

‘Hi,’ Amberle grins.

That part is great. Eretria loves Amberle’s smile, what’s not so great is that Amberle is keeping the door from opening any further.

‘Are you going to let me in?’

‘Yes, but you have to close your eyes first.’

‘Why?’

Amberle shakes her head, pressing her lips tightly together. Her eyes are shining with excitement and Eretria can already feel herself getting infected by it. She sighs to keep up appearances, but closes her eyes.

‘Do not let me trip over anything,’ she warns her girlfriend.

‘Of course not,’ Amberle says, sounding offended.

The door creaks as it’s opened further and Amberle guides Eretria inside. The journey across the living room feels like it takes forever, but then there is another door opening, a careful guidance across a threshold, and the door closes behind Eretria.

‘Okay, you can open your eyes.’

Eretria opens her eyes and looks around their bedroom. At first, she doesn’t see anything special, but then her eye catches the onesie laid out on the bed. It’s horrible, bright green with red and white striped candy canes, blue snowflakes, and yellow Christmas ornaments printed all over it. She hadn’t noticed earlier, but Amberle is wearing an identical one.

Before Eretria can protest, Amberle is out of the bedroom with a, ‘Put that on and meet me in the living room in five! Or I’ll come get you!’

Eretria likes to think she’s made of strong stuff, but it’s almost impossible for her to say no to Amberle under normal circumstances, let alone when her girlfriend is this excited. She puts on the onesie, finding it very warm and pretty comfortable, though she’ll never admit that to Amberle, then meets her fate in the living room.

‘There is a tree in our house.’ It’s hard to miss. It takes up almost half the living room.

‘And we’re going to decorate it,’ Amberle says. She shoves a cup of something warm in Eretria’s hands and the smell of cocoa and cinnamon drifts up to her. ‘Unless you’re too tired, then I’m going to decorate while you watch and drink your cocoa,’ Amberle continues.

Eretria looks at the boxes full of decorations and lights spread around their living room. There are silver ornaments, red ribbons, blue tinsel garlands, and much more shiny, colourful, glittery things hidden underneath those. Something warm explodes in her chest and her exhaustion is all but forgotten.

‘No, I want to help. But I’ve never done this before, so where do we start?’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
